


Distracting

by akamine_chan



Series: Distraction, Distracted, Distracting [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser decided on a brisk walk and was stung by Dief's refusal to accompany him. Dief's unwarranted accusation that he was <i>avoiding the issue</i> hung in the air between them, sharp and biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community ds_snippets.
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Prompt: pale

Fraser decided on a brisk walk and was stung by Dief's refusal to accompany him. Dief's unwarranted accusation that he was _avoiding the issue_ hung in the air between them, sharp and biting.

So he went out alone. Four days had passed, and he was running out of time. He could feel the confrontation with Ray brewing, like a summer storm.

He left the Consulate, head down, and stuttered to a stop at the appearance of booted feet in his line of sight. Parked in the no-parking zone was Ray's GTO; insolently leaning against it was Ray himself. "Hey, Fraser."

Spinning on his heel, he strode back toward the shelter of the Consulate, ignoring Ray's yell of "Fraser!" He didn't look back. He came close to getting away, but he hadn't anticipated Ray keeping the door wedged open with a well-placed foot.

After a forceful shove, twist, and push, with a snarl thrown in for good measure, Ray backed him up against the door. He looked away from Ray's piercing blue eyes, searching for a way out of this awkward predictament.

"Er—um—hello, Ray."

"Shut. Up," Ray hissed angrily. "I love you, you stupid Mountie freak. You don't have to love me back, but you gotta accept that." He kissed Fraser hard, four long days of pent-up frustration and fear bubbling out. "Later, we _are_ going to talk about this. But right now," he popped open the button on Fraser's pants, "I'm going to get on my knees, take your cock into my mouth and suck you off. Okay?"

Fraser was terrified, electrified, petrified. This was everything he'd ever wanted, and everything he'd been too afraid to reach for. Freely given. Something in his chest eased and he felt hopeful for the first time in a long while. "Yes, please, Ray."

-fin-


End file.
